New Germania
Overview New Germania, officially the New Germanian Reich or das Neue Deutsches Kaiserreich, is a country located in Europe, bordered with Poland, Denmark and Germany. It had an estimated population of 21,353,000 people. History New Germania was originally a proposed successor state to Nazi Germany under Adolf Hitler to restore a monarch, and more importantly, the Deutsches Kaiserreich, to the throne in the case of a potential military junta by former Kaiserreich loyalists and the Wehrmacht high command. During the onslaught of World War 2, discontent with the Nazi regime and the atrocities it committed peaked, which in turn rallied more members of the Wehrmacht and even members of the Schutzstaffel, Hitler's most loyal men, to the New Germanian cause. Operation Totenkopf (1944-1945) New Germanian high command began planning Operation Totenkopf after the failed attempt of the 20 July plot, which caused most anti-Hitler conspirators to get killed or arrested. Operation Totenkopf, a spiritual successor of sorts, had a clear objective: preserve Germany's future by any means required. Hitler, at the time, was considered the last remaining obstacle to restoring the Kaissereich and was thus the target for the operation. When Hitler migrated to his Führerbunker in 1945, the plan was set in motion. Members of New Germania were tasked with cutting off supply lines to the bunker and providing false instructions to the Wehrmacht's frontline troops. With the war coming to a close in the Allies' favour, and with the Führerbunker running out of supplies, Operation Totenkopf was in full effect. Berlin's last remaining defenses retreated into the city core while the Soviets marched on. The inhabitants of the Führerbunker, now left behind, had no way out. Historical facts state that Adolf Hitler commited suicide in his bunker, but in reality, he was shot by New Germanians while undertaking a last ditch escape effort together with Eva Braun, Joseph Goebbels and Magda Goebbels. With Hitler now dead and no successor known (which was still unknown to the public), New Germanian party members and officers opened peace talks with the Allies and were granted diplomatic immunity and asylum in the United Kingdom and the United States, where they started planning the return of the German Empire. Late 90s New Germania was one of the member states in the US led coalition against Saddam Hussein's regime during the Gulf War. New Germanian troops also saw combat in Kuwait and later on Iraq. The rest of the 90s were a quiet period for New Germania, as it maintained a peaceful mindset towards other countries. The New Millenium (2000-2012) New Germania supported coalition forces during the invasion of Iraq by sending logistical support and air support. Germania afterwards joined the North Atlantic Treaty Organization in 2004 as part of it's military upgrade plan. Germania sent global aid to wartorn and poverished areas during the later 2000s. It also deployed volunteers to countries like South Africa and Congo to support and improve their militaries. The Global Espionage War (2012-Ongoing) After the fall of the NATO, New Germania isolated itself from Europe and has since then remained largely quiet. Modern Times New Germania is a non-aligned, nationalist socialist monarchy under the rule of Kaiser Friedrich II. New Germania is economically fairly independent, with a large amount of export revenue accounting for the national output. Exports account for an estimated 73% of national output. The most common exported products are machinery, chemical goods, electronic products, electrical equipment, pharmaceuticals, transport equipment, vehicles, basic metals, food products, rubber and plastic. Germania's Armed Forces and it's branches Germania's armed forces consist out of a couple of branches, as listed below: * Landeswehr The Landeswehr is Germania's main ground fighting force, deployed as an infantry fighting force during wartime. * Feldgendarmerie The Feldgendarmerie is Germania's militarized police, deployed as either a national or international occupation force. * Luftwaffe The Luftwaffe is Germania's main aerial fighting force, deployed as either a support unit or a full on air force during wartime. * Germanier Marine The Germanier Marine is Germania's main naval fighting force, deployed as either a support unit or a full on navy during wartime. * Schutzstaffel The Schutzstaffel is largely similar to it's WW2-counterpart. The SS acts as the hand of the Kaiser, only taking orders from the Kaiser. Category:V8 Factions Category:V9 Factions Category:Factions Category:New Germanian Reich Category:Nation Factions Category:NPC Factions Category:Inactive Factions